A Faberry Christmas
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Season one. Quinn is Prego and doesnt want to spend christmas at the Puckermens so she takes a certain glee mate up on thier offer. Faberry Fluff. Rated M for cussing.


_**Im reloading this because i don't own glee or any of the characters, but i do own Alex and the mistakes in here. Please re-enjoy.**_

* * *

_"Just tell me, is it true," Finn had said, raising a hand slightly._

_I was crying, i didn't want him to find out this way. I wanted him to know when i wanted him to. Truth be told, i didn't want him knowing at all. But now he knew and the way he looked at me told me that he needed me to be truthful with him. _

_I slowly stepped infront of him and looked into his angry eyes with tears in mine._

_"Yes," i nodded, watching his face grow even more devisated._

_"Puck is the father," _

_He stared at me like he was about ot pass out, stumbling backwards. Then his face scrunched up in pure hateraid as he pointed a finger at me._

_"I'm done with you," his voice was scary but strangled. _

_"I'm done with all of you!" he shouted then stormed out of the room, kicking over a chair. _

* * *

"Quinn...hey Quinn,"

She looked over to her side to see Brittany, one of her fellow cheerio's and bestfriends. They had three days left before Christmas break and every class they had was either showing movies or playing games. Quinn chose to watch a movie since it would give her time to sleep but that wasn't the case here.

She couldn't get what had happened three weeks ago out of her mind, it was like it happend yesterday.

"What is it B?" she asked, looking at the blonde.

"What are your plans for christmas this year?"

The question had caught the pregnate blonde by suprise. With all this baby drama, and Finn kicking her out, she competely had forgotten about christmas. She wasn't living with her god fearing parents anymore so she pretty much had no family members to celebrate it with.

"I don't know B, i don't live with my parents anymore, and Finn kicked me out, probably just stay in Pucks room and drown myself in christmas songs and movies till school," she shrugged, looking back at the tv in front of the room.

"Quinn, that's no way to spend a christmas," the ditzy blonde said with a small pout.

"I know that, but what am i to do if i have no family to spend it with?" the ex-head cherrio asked, not taking her eyes from the tv screen.

It was silent between them for awhile, probably because Brittany was thinking of something else to stay in the christmas subject.

"Well. i'd say that you could come and spend it with me but i already invited Santana, and mom told me that i could invite only one friend this year," Brittnay had said, and she looked a bit sad at not being able to invite Quinn.

Said blonde just smiled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's fine B, besides, i think some time alone would benefit me more, help me think more about the baby," she said. Brittany just nodded her understanding and turned away from her bestfriend.

To be honest, Quinn was actually ok with going with Brittnay, but as always, Santana has to be stuck up her ass no matter what it is.

After a few movies, Quinn was getting tired of sitting around so she decided to go into a different room after lunch. Finding that everyone was occupied with movies or video games, Quinn just settled on staying in the choir room, in which Mr. Schue was there packing a few things for the break.

"Mr. Schue?" she asked. He had looked up from the papers on the piano he was looking at and smiled.

"Quinn, how can i help you?" he removed his glasses and turned to face her fully.

"I was kinda wondering if i could come in here for the rest of the day,"

"Well the other rooms have movies and games going on, wouldn't that interest you more?" the male asked.

"No, i'm kinda tired of watching the same movie over, and i'm not much into video games," Quinn told him, wishing that she could just be somehwhere quiet.

"Well then i don't see why you can't," he said softly and nodded at her. She just took that as a yes and made her way over to an empty seat.

It was quiet for about an hour or two till Mr. Schue began to pack his things.

"I'm gonna go see what Ms. Pillsbury is doing, will you be ok in here by yourself?" he asked. Quinn looked up from her book she was almost finished with and nodded her answer.

"Okay, just lock the door when you leave," he threw her a key and made his way out of the room. Quinn looked at the golden key before stuffing it in her parka on the back of the chair and continued her book.

It was about an hour before the last bell and Quinn was done with her book, now she was just looking over a photo album she had made. It was a secret obession of hers, ever since she got kicked off the cheerio's and got pregnate, she had more time doing things like that.

But as she was sitting there, looking at random pictures of trees and lakes and canvuse's, she heard the footsteps of someone enter the room.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she didn't even have to look up to know that it was Rachel.

"Nothing, just having some quiet time before going home to that madness thats the Puckerman residents," she had said, in a not-so-enthusastic- tone.

"Oh, well i can leave if you want," Rachel said, turning to leave the room. Quinn looked up from her album and saw that the diva was truelly gonna leave.

"No, you can stay," she heard herself stay. Not sure as to why she said she could stay but she couldn't take it back now. Rachel was smiling at her as she walked back into the room and set her bag down next to the piano bench.

Quinn watched as Rachel sat at the black piano and played. She was acutally quite good. The blonde watched Rachel's not so man hands glide over the white keys as her fingers began to play out something more complex. She was really good.

Not being able to take her eyes off the performance, Quinn took in everything that was Rachel Berry. Starting at her legs that looked as if they could go on forever, to her slim waist that looked like she goes on a diet just to keep the figure she had. To the perfect sized chest under that christmas sweater, to the toned tan neck then the jaw and face.

Watching Rachel play was mesmorizing, the way she kept her eyes closed as her fingers covered the keys as if she has been doing this all her life. To Quinn, Rachel was actually kind of...beautiful.

When the bell rang, everything stopped and Quinn was looking into chocolate eyes.

"Um...that was, beautiful," she said.

"Thank you Quinn, my cousin taught me," was all the diva said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

The next day, Quinn went straight to the choir room, bringing in a new book to read. She figured she could get this one done just as the same. Mr. Schue was glad that some of the glee kids were using the room to their most needs.

Just like yesterday, Rachel came in an hour before the last bell and went right to the piano, she began to play something softer but something very familiar to the blonde.

Quinn placed her half read book in her lap and tilted her head.

"Is that...from stick it?" she asked. Rachel just smiled as she kept playing the piece, it never stopping. Quinn placed her book down in the chair next to her and got up to make her way over to the diva.

"That is from stick it, how do you know this?" she had asked, watching Rachel's slim long fingers play the song slowly. The diva just gave a shrug, finishing the song before letting the last note hang there. It grew silent.

"My cousin taught me, lastnight actually," she finally said, looking up at the stunded blonde.

Before Quinn could say anything, the bell rang and Rachel was up and leaving the room in an instant.

* * *

Last day of school and it was a half day, meaning Rachel would be in the room right before lunch. Which Quinn decided to be in the room all morning. She didn't bring anything this time, just a bag of a few presents that she had got for Santana and Brittnay. (She gave them to the two that mornin)

She was sitting at the piano this time, tapping a few different keys to see if she could make any type of noise but just got the same note over and over.

Rachel was in the room earlier then the blonde had imagined because she was about to just give up in the piano when the diva walked into the room and gave her a small smile.

"Trying to play something huh?" Rachel asked, placing her bag down and taking the edge of the bench so Quinn had room to sit back down.

"I guess you could say that," Quinn had said, watching as Rachel began to play the stick it piece again but in a much slower pace then yesterday. After she was done she looked at Quinn and smiled again.

"Now you try,"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you watching to see what i did?"

Quinn shook her head slowly. Rachel just gave a small nod as she went back to the piano and replayed the song, it being slow again. Once she finished, Quinn looked at the keys and tried to remember the ones Rachel used till she saw a tanned finger hit the high A key.

"Start with this one, then hit D then the G flat then the regular G then D again," Rachel insturcted. Quinn nodded as Rachel pulled her hand away. She played the D but played the G too early.

"Wrong key, try the black one next to it, G flat," Rachel reached over, her hand grazing Quinn's arm as she pressed the black key that was G flat.

Quinn tried again, this time getting it. After a few trys and a few mess ups, Quinn was playing the Stick It piano piece and she was happy she was able to play it.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Rachel asked when Quinn let the last note carry on.

"I have none, like i told Brittnay, i'm just gonna stay in Pucks room and watch Christmas movies," the blonde said.

"Quinn Fabray, that is not a propure christmas, you have to spend it with people you care about," Rachel said, looking stern like. Quinn stood from the piano and walked over to a few stacked chairs.

"All the people i care about either threw me out or broke up with me, i have no one now Rachel, no one cares for me but Brittnay and even she has plans," Quinn said, resting a hand over her baby bump. It was silent as Rachel kept her eyes on the blonde's back.

"I care about you," she said in the smallest voice she's ever used. Quinn wanted to believe her, she did, but something was telling her not to.

"Don't lie to me Rachel, not now, the only reason you told Finn was because you wanted him, that had nothing to do with me, you don't care about me," Quinn stopped, never turning around to see the diva, "You cared about him,"

"I care about you Quinn, so much it scares me," Rachel said. Quinn just scoffed.

"No you don't Rachel, don't try and pity me," Quinn turned to see the diva stare at her with glassy brown eyes. The bell rang signaling lunch.

"I'm gonna go eat then leave, i wanna get cracking on those movies," Quinn joked, making her way past Rachel. Not a word said.

And true to her word, Quinn went straight to her locker to grab a some of her stuff. She wasn't expecting the note that fell from it. Picking it up, Quinn unfolded it and read the contents.

_Quinn,_

_I wanted to invite you to my house for christmas this year, it would be better then being at Pucks' where you feel uncomfortable. I know you may think that i don't care but i do and that's why i want you to show. Besides, it'd be nice to bond alittle while we're having christmas. But anyways, let me know what you want to do._

_P.S. heres my number so you can text me._

Quinn turned the paper over and looked at the number on it with a few Xs. She folded the note, stuffed it in her hoody pocket and left.

* * *

It was day three of christmas break and Puck's mom was nagging Quinn on the better eating habits she could have.

"Bacon is too greasy for the baby, so you can't eat that anymore," she said.

"I'm not even keeping it," Quinn grumbled, she sunk down in the couch, wishing Puck was there so she could go to his room. Appearantly his mom didn't trust her.

"It doesn't matter, you will not be eating bacon whle you live under my roof," Mrs. Puckerman said firmly. Quinn just stared at the tv and nodded her agreement.

"Good now next on our discussion list is the way you-"

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her sweats pocket so she pulled it out and checked the message. It was from Rachel.

**Hello Quinn, i was wondering if you ever considered my offer-Rachel**

"You know what, i have somewhere to be so tell Puck i'll be at Rachel's for the weekend if he wants to contact me," Quinn said as she jumped up and walked up the stairs to Pucks room. She packed a few sets of clothes, grabbed her keys and headed out the door before the elder woman could stop her.

On her way to the Berry house hold, she sent back a text.

**I'll be there in ten-Quinn**

Quinn really didn't expect a reply back but got one anyways as she quicky read it without swirving or causing an accident.

**Fantastic, my daddy's already know you're coming, oh and do becareful-Rachel**

Quinn just smiled at the text and headed on down the street.

Once she arrived, she see's that there is two cars in the drive way so she just settles for parking hers by the curb infront of the house. Grabbing her duffle, she gets put and makes her way up to the front door. Knocking three times, she only has to wait about ten seconds before the door is ripped open, revealing a tall african american man. He was rather handsome for some and he looked at Quinn with kind eyes that matched his smile he gave her.

"You must be Quinn Fabray," he said in his booming voice.

"That is me," Quinn nodded with a soft smile of her own.

"I'm Leroy Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you," he held out his hand, in which the blonde quickly took and felt how warm and strong the hold was.

"Daddy let her in, we're not heating the outside too," Rachel said from behind the man. He just smiled and moved so Quinn could walk in.

"Shut the front door, so you are Quinn," a white man said as he amurged from the kitchen. The house smelled like pie's and stuffing.

"Rachel, darling you failed to mention one thing about this lovely young lady," the white man said as he cupped her cold cheeks in his damp warm hands.

"And what is that Dad?" the diva asked with amusment.

"She is absolutely stunningly beautiful!" he exclaimed. Quinn felt her cheeks heat up with a blush.

"Hiram, hunny, leave the poor girl alone," Leroy chuckled as he nudged his husband. Hiram let go of her face and gave her a wink before walking back into the kitchen with his husband.

"I am sorry about Dad's behavor, he gets excited like that," Rachel said as she took Quinn's duffle and headed up stairs.

"You can stay in the guest room, Alex will be in her normal room which is across from my fathers downstairs, you'll be across from me so if you need anything while you stay don't hesitate to ask," Rachel explained. Quinn took in her surroundings as she walked behind teh diva, seeing the hall way walls covered in family pictures. Mainly ones of Rachel and her fathers.

"Where is this Alex?" Quinn asked, seeing the guest room being neatly made up. It was a nice little room, fit Quinn perfectly.

"I'll show you," Rachel smiled, grabbing Quinn's wrist and leading her downstairs. She past the kitchen and came face to face with a set of carpet covered stairs. Rachel never let go of Quinn's wrist as they walked down the stairs, coming in view of a family room.

"This is where we have family nights, sometimes i sing to my fathers down here," Rachel said, indicating the stage on the far end of the room. Then they came to the only door that was down there, Rachel turned to Quinn and placed a finger to her lips as to say keep quiet and listen.

As Quinn leaned in a bit, she could hear the music of a piano. It was in a very fast tempo. It was flawless too as it continued, Quinn had never heard it before but it sounded quite unique. Kinda sad but still very good.

"It's one of Alex's favorites, she plays it almost everyday," Rachel whispered. Suddenly the music stopped and soon after the door opened to reveal a very beautiful teen. She had short cropped black hair that was messy, stunning blue eyes and tan features like Rachel.

"Hi Rach," she greeted with a kind smile.

"Hello Alex, i want you to meet Quinn," the tiny brunette said, standing up straight. She was much shorter then Alex. Quinn was about the same height as her.

Alex looked over to the blonde, she gave a kind grin and reached her hand out.

"Alex Karmine, nice to meet ya," she said in a soft silky tone. Quinn took the hand and shook.

"Like wise, Quinn Fabray," she answered. Alex just kept the grin as she let her hand go and turned to her cousin.

"Tell my uncle Roy that i want a rematch to just dance, i'll beat his high score for sure," she said.

"Nuh uh, Daddy has the best score there is on that game," Rachel said, watching Alex run up the stairs. Quinn just smiled as she watched the two, it kinda reminded her of her and her sister when they were younger.

"Come on Quinn, we Berry's get super competative when it comes to just dance and rock band," Rachel said, tugging on the blonde's wrist.

And no kidding to the competativeness. Rachel wasn't a totaly diva when she was home, she was more free and relaxed but when someone beat her high score or out beat her, she stepped up the game and got it all back.

Leroy and Alex were head to head if anything, it was fun and hilarious watching them. Leroy would throw a fit when Alex uped him but Alex would just shrug when he uped her. There was one part though that Quinn thought was priceless.

Leroy had beat Alex's high score in Just Dance and he was putting in a name and the look on Alex's face was just to die for but what she said with it was like a total bonus.

"What the hell kinda name is that?" she asked softly, her face scrunched up in confusion. Quinn had just tooken a drink of her water and spewed everywhere, laughing. If Rachel wasn't next to her, she would have fallen off the couch.

"Oh my god that was just...wow," she said after calming down.

"Alex can be a riot," Rachel said with a smile as she watched her cousin go back to beating her daddy. Hiram nodded in agreement.

They all ate dinner but Leroy and Alex went back to the game right after.

"I swear, i curse myself everytime i bought that damn thing," Hiram grumbles as he puts a few dishes in the dish washer, Quinn cleaning off the table. Rachel was up stairs making Quinn's bed.

"Thank you Quinn, usually Rachel helps but she's kinda in her own world now that a friend acutally came," he continued.

"What do you mean, doesn't she get many friends over, i know she has some," Quinn says. Hiram looked away from the blonde with a sadden look on his face.

"No, she may have friends but they never come when invited over," he said. Quinn stayed quiet as she watched him.

"Like a few months ago, Rachel invited that Kurt boy over to stay for a sleep over, she came home all happy cause he had said yes and he was gonna bring that girl, Mercedes, but when it came time, they never showed, i told Rachel that but do yo know what she said?" he asked her, Quinn shook her head.

"She said, 'Give them time, i'm sure their just lost or on their way' but truth was, they weren't on their way, they didn't even stop by or even call, Rachel was devistated to say the least, but she'd never admit it, she just went to her room, locked the door and turned on some music," Hiram had sat down at the table, Quinn sitting in front of him.

"When we went to check on her, we saw that she had been crying, she cried herself to sleep, she was barely getting her breath back, her tears never stopping even if she was fast asleep," he stopped as he heard Rachel go into the livingroom.

"Was there any other times?" Quinn asked. She knew about the sleep over, Kurt and Mercedes talked about it with Santana and Brittnay the next day in glee. She saw Rachel was upset about it but said nothing.

Hiram nodded, "There were, halloween night to be exact,"

Quinn remembered that Rachel was having a party that night.

"She had a party, well threw one," Hiram started.

"And no one came, i remember because i told Rachel i had to baby sit that night," Quinn said, and that was the truth. Everyone else just didn't want to come.

"Yes, and again Rachel saw the nicer part in them, saying, 'they probably had other plans, i may have interveened with their already plans by stepping in,' it broke my heart seeing her like that," the man said, his face looking stressed.

"What did she do that night?" Quinn asked.

"She went down to the family room and watched horror movies, eating the remainder of candy we had from the trick or treaters," Hiram said. Quinn felt bad for the diva, she knew how bad she treated the girl but she always thought she had friends to be there for her in the end. Turns out she had none.

"It means alot Quinn, to both her and us, we know it's hard on her with us being a gay couple but we didn't think it was this hard, i mean most of it probably is because of how controling she can be and how bossy she is, but thats how she grew up, and we couldn't really stop it you know?" Hiram said. Quinn nodded, her gaze shifted over to where Rachel was dancing to the game, she was really a good dancer.

"Thats why i wanna ask you something," Hiram started.

"Of course, anything Hiram," she replied. She'd do anything for these men, they were super nice and nothing like everyone made them out to be.

"I would love it if you could stop by once in a while after this, come over and hang with her, she needs friends, and you seem like someone who'd be a great start for her," Hiram said, placing a hand on hers. Again she looked over to where Rachel was, this time catching the diva's gaze. Rachel smiled at her, a warm smile and she returned it. She didn't know why but she actually was starting to like her.

"I would be honored to Hiram, anything to keep that beautiful smile on her mouth," Quinn had said. Hiram smiled and just nodded.

"Daddy, can i have my friend now, it's late and we still gotta get up to help decorate for christmas eve," Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course baby girl, i was just talking to Quinn here," he said and stood. He gave the blonde a wink before walking out, with a loud,

"I think thats enough games for tonight, we have to be up early in the morning!"

"Hey," Quinn looked up at Rachel, she was in a pair of snowman pj bottoms and a black tank top.

"Hi," Rachel said back. Quinn stood up and was a few inches from the diva.

"You have a change of clothes in the spare bathroom and your bed is ready," Rachel said softly.

"Thank you," Quinn said, she walked closer and wrapped her arms around Rachel to give her a hug. Rachel felt her cheeks heat up but returned it.

"Your welcome for whatever it is, your welcome," Rachel wispered.

The girls returned to bed, freshend up and clean. Hiram and Leroy gave each a kiss on the head and went to bed themselves.

Quinn slept well that night.

It wasn't but later in the middle of the night when the baby was making Quinn feel like hse needed to pee. So she got up, went to the bathroom and used it. Releaving herself of the fluids in her.

When she made her way back to her room, she bumped into a warm solid body.

"Ow, what the he- Rachel are you ok?" she asked, seeing the diva on the floor.

"I'm fine, just going to see if you were," she said as she took Quinn's offard hand and let her pull her up. When she did, they came body to body and face to face. Ironic enough, they were under a mistltoe.

"It is part of christmas, like a tradition," Rachel whispered, feeling Quinn's baby beely against her own. Quinn just nodded as she leaned in and finally, after months of torture, her lips were on those lucious plump pink ones.

"Quinn..." Rachel says, pulling away slightly, "What...are we...doing?" she asked.

"You said it was...tradition," Quinn said, kissing those lips again, her hands threading through brown locks.

"Yes...but just a kiss, not a make-out session," Rachel giggles as she pulls Quinn into her room and shuts her door.

* * *

The girls never talked about lastnight, but they were abit closer then usual. Quinn helped Rachel set up the christmas tree, while Alex helped decorate the tree when they were done with Leroy.

Rachel took Quinn outside, it had snowed during the night and it had snowed quite alot.

"Wow, i've seen snow in lima before but not this much," Quinn said, pulling her parka up around her tighter. Rachel were one of her christmas sweaters, a skirt with red stockings and mary janes. She had her thick coat on with a beanie on her head but she didn't look cold, as where Quinn was shivering her ass off.

"You must not get out alot over christmas then because it looks like this every year," Rachel said matter of factly. Quinn looked at her with a cocked brow and an amused grin.

"Don't get smart with me, i happen to always be at my family's in Cali around this time so i have no time to acknowladge what happens here over winter," Quinn said, walking abit closer to the warm looking teen.

"Well i assure you that i did not know that is where you go, i do apologize for jumping to conclusion,"

"Rachel..."

"What?"

Quinn was now mere inches from the diva, her baby belly grazing Rachel's stomach softly as the blonde raised a hand up to slip a few strands of brown hair behind an ear only to cup a flushed cheek.

"Shut up," was her response before leaning in to kiss the diva. It began to snow but the kiss never ended till they actually needed breath.

"I've never really kissed anyone in the snow," Rachel whispered, never moving from the blonde teen.

"Well neither have i, but i kinda like it, it makes me warm all over," Quinn said, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's.

"Me too," was all Rachel said. Which made Quinn laugh.

"If kissing you gets you to shut up then i would gladly keep doing it," she said only to earn a light slap from the diva.

"Hey you can't hit a pregnate girl," Quinn chuckled, she saw the smile on those damn pink lips only to lick her own and lean forward for yet another one. Rachel had the blonde's parka bunched up as she fisted the materal in her hands to keep her close.

"Girls, as sweet as it is, could you two get in here before you freeze and eat some lunch so we can go see the lights, please and thank you," Hiram yelled from the front door. Rachel looked over at her daddy and smiled his way before looking back at the flushed blonde.

"Come on before i start making out with you again," she said and pulled away, walking into the house with Quinn in tow.

They had eaten sandwiches, Quinn was happy Hiram let her eat bacon because she was missing it. Rachel had vegan bacon, of course. Then after they piled into Hiram's new BMW to go watch the lights display in the city, Quinn was kinda excited.

"Have you ever been to one of these things., Quinn?" Leroy asked.

"No sir, i've always been in Cali with family so i never got the pleasure to see this stuff," Quinn said, settling next to Rachel in the back seat. Alex was on the other side of the diva as she took out a manga to read.

"Alexandra Ray Karmine, you had better not be reading that damn thing while we're there," Hiram said, as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"I'm not uncle Hiram, unlike some people," Alex glanced at Leroy then back at her book, "I actually value the hard work people put in every year with these lights,"

Leroy just gave her a look before turning on the radio.

"Alex, how are you related to Rachel, you don't have the same name," Quinn said as they drove down the street.

"Well, Leroy is the Berry, so since he married Hiram, Rachel got Berry, i on the other hand am blood related to Rachel on Hiram's side, the Karmine side," Alex said as she read her book.

"How old are you?" Quinn said.

"18, i'll be 19 in october," Alex said, never looking from her book.

"So you're out of school?"

"That i am,"

It grew quiet as the music from the radio beagn to play. Quinn watched the corn fields go by in the slowly darkening night. She felt happy being aound people who care for her.

The lights were beautiful, and breath taking to Quinn, but none the less beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes from them. Rachel was just happy she was enjoying this all, the diva wanted Quinn to be happy for once and it looked ot her that she was.

It was later in the night where they were all looking at the biggest lightened house of them all when Quinn knew Rachel cared for her, truelly cared because when she felt a soft warm hand slip into hers she knew.

So when they got back into the BMW, Leroy and Alex both fell asleep instantly, leaving the other three wide awake and talking amungst themselves.

"I hope you liked it Quinn," Hiram had said.

"Oh i did, it was so beautiful that i might go again next year, if all this baby drama ever passes," Quinn looked down, only to feel that same hand slip in hers again, this time the blonde laced their fingers together.

"I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind inviting you back over next you, right sweety?" Hiram asked the dazed out diva.

"Huh, what did you say dad?" she asked, Quinn just giggled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I said that you wouldn't mind inviting Quinn over next christmas,"

"Well of course not, as far as i'm concerned, Quinn is an offical Berry now," Leroy had said before going back to sleep. The three just laughed at his gesture before slipping into quiet again.

When they all got back, Alex and Leroy slowly went to bed, their groggy minds tired as hell.

"Alright girls, we gotta get up early in the morning to open presents then have our Berry feast," Hiram had said, hanging up his coat.

"You know, i was wondering about that," Quinn said.

"About what?" Rachel asked, yawning to show she was tired, it was cute to the blonde.

"You guys are jewish and yet you don't do the hanukkah thing?" she asked.

"No, we think of it as doing christmas as everyone else, besides, buying presents for eight damn nights, i think not," Hiram said as he walked down the hall into his room. Rachel just chuckled and told her dad goodnight before walking Quinn to her room.

"Well, i guess its night time and we should go to bed," Quinn said lamely.

"Nice theory Quinn, but yes we should," Rachel said. And then she was leaning forward and kissing the blonde sweetly only to drop to her knee's and kiss the baby bump.

"Goodnight, and sweet dreams," she whispered then stood up only to be pulled into a deep passionate kiss.

"What...what was that for?" Rachel asked. Quinn cupped the diva's toned neck to keep her in her personal space.

"No one has ever made a sweet gesture like that, not even Finn or Puck, thank you," she whispered. Rachel just smiled and pulled away to go to her own bed.

* * *

Quinn was woken by the smell of bacon, she loved bacon. Quickly getting dressed and making her way down stairs, she found everyone up except Rachel, which was unusal.

"We do this every year, we take her alarm clocks and don't wake her up till breakfast times so she gets enough sleep," Leroy said, placing a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and some fruit infront of Quinn.

"Good morning and merry christmas," Hiram said to the blonde as he placed a glass of apple juice in front of her.

Alex sat next to the blonde as she held out a plate full of cursonts to offer one. Quinn took two, she loved those things.

"Get ready for it, in 3, 2, 1..." Leroy began.

"Daddy, Dad, why must you insist on always letting me sleep in late every christmas, i was planning on waking Quinn up early this morning," Rachel stomped her foot.

"I would of cussed you out for doing so, i'm a really grumpy person in the morning if i havent had enough sleep," Quinn said, chewing on some bacon.

"That's mean," Rachel huffed. The blonde just stood and walked over to the diva, giving her a kiss before pulling her into the kitchen and sitting her down.

"Come on Rach, it's christmas, they were just trying to be nice," Quinn said, getting a few smiles from the two men. Rachel was still dazzed from the kiss she had gotten but smiled at how sweet Quinn was being.

That morning consisted of eating then opening presents. Rachel got a few new outfits, some that Quinn was going to make sure she wore to school. She also got the complete collection of everything Barbra Striesand, including an autographed photo of her.

"It's the perks of traveling all the time," Leroy shrugged as Rachel gave him a big hug and a kiss.

Quinn watched from the couch as they all opened their presents, it was heart warming watching everyone get along, but also knowing how much everyone loved each other. It kinda upset Quinn because she knew her family would never be like that. Russel was too stuck up on cheating on her mom and drinking to give a flying fuck and Judy stayed up his ass wanting to do everything he says so he wouldn't leave her.

Quinn knew she had a disfunctional family but sitting here, watching the Berry's open presents and actually enjoy it made her feel like there was an actual family that was normal in this god for saken town known as Lima, Ohio. To the blonde, Rachel seemed way more happy at home then in school, it was no guess that the diva hated it there and Quinn was feeling way guilty for the times she actually caused her so much stress and hurt. She wanted to change that for Rachel.

Not seeing the sets of eyes on her, Quinn was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a soft warm hand on her own. Looking next to her, she saw Rachel there holding a wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas Quinn," she said softly. Quinn spared a glance and saw that Alex and the berry men were looking at her with smiles of warmth and love.

"What, no, i didn't get you guys anything," Quinn protested, shaking her head.

"Nonsense Quinn, you weren't expected to get us anything since the invite was sorta pushed on you," Leroy said, glancing at his daughter.

"I didn't push, i asked, and besides, Quinn came here on her own free will," Rachel said with a humph.

"I couldn't take this, it wouldn't be fair," Quinn tried again.

"Just take it Quinn, please," Hiram said. Quinn sighed and did as she was told, taking the package and slowly opening. When she opened the brown box her breath got caught in her throat as she gasped.

There in the box was a very expensive, new looking Panasonic Lumix DMC-G3 Four Thirds Black Digital Camera. It was black and just the right size for the blonde to hold. She took it from the box and held it up, looking it over then holding it up to her eye and clicking a sanp shot of Alex and the Berry men, it came out perfect, there was no flaw to the picture at all.

"It's beautiful, the picture is even perfect," she breathed out, still looking at the camera in her hand.

"Rachel told us about your photo ablum, and how you looked happy when you were looking it over, so we kinda thought you were the type to take pictures like this," Hiram said. Quinn looked over at the diva, who blushed and looked away.

"I took a look at it when you went to the choir room on the last day, you had dropped it so i put it back in your locker when i was done," she said. Quinn just smiled at her and held the camera up, taking a quick picture of Rachel. It turned out quite well.

"Thank you, all of you, this is very sweet and kind of you, i don't think anyone has given me anything that i actually would enjoy," Quinn said, looking at the camera again.

"How much was it?" she asked.

"It was on sale, for $614 at the mall," Leroy said with a small nod and a huge smile. Quinn had a rich family, she had money but never in her life did she recieve something so expensive. The cross necklace, her father bought for her on her 14th birthday for $115 and that was the most expensive thing she got from them. The rest was eithre on sale or given to them.

"I can not except this, no, this is way too much-"

"Quinn, you will keep that camera and not protest about one more time, ok?" Leroy said with a stirn voice but a smile on his lips. Quinn just nodded.

Helping clean up with Hiram, Quinn was talking to the man about what she was gonna do with the baby and what she might not be able to do after, how she won't have a place to go after because she was getting tired of Pucks mother.

"Well, you are more then welcome to move in here, we love having you and it would make Rachel very happy," Hiram said, which caused him to look in the livingroom to see his daughter dancing to Alex's new game, Just dance 2.

"Quinn, about not getting us a present," he started and held up a hand to stop her.

"You being here, and making our daughter happy, that is enough of a present for us, for 16 years we have tried to get Rachel everything, to make her happy, but we always knew she was missing something and that was a friend, you being here and making her happy is just enough for her too, it means the world to her," Hiram said, placing a hand on the teens shoulder.

Quinn wasn't sure where this was about to come from but when she saw the way Rachel's hips rolled at a particular part of the song she was to, it fueled her and she looked into the berry mans eyes.

"Can i date your daughter?" she asked. Hiram looked at her and his only response was a smile and a wave of his hand as if to say, 'go ahead'. Quinn had a dish towel in her hand when she walked in the livingroom and grabbed Rachel from her song.

"Hey, i was in the middle of beating Alex and my daddy, whay'd you do tha-"

"Rachel, will you go out with me?" Quinn asked, interupting the diva. Rachel was staring at her like she was insane but saw the warm look in her eyes. In her deep hazel eyes. The same ones that Rachel always caught herself getting lost in.

"I...well, i don't know," she said. Quinn took her hands in her own and brought Rachel closer.

"Please, you are the only one in that damned school who actually cares for me, who actually gives a fuck...," she stopped and looked up at Leroy, "Sorry Leroy," he just nodded.

"...about me," she finished when she looked back at Rachel. The diva looked down at their hands and laced their fingers together.

"I told you that i cared for you," she whispered.

"And i see that now, i should have saw it awhile back but i was blind, i see now thought, that you care about me, so please, Rachel, be my girlfriend, help me through all this bullshit," Quinn whispered, ducking her head down to catch chocolate eyes.

Rachel just looked into hazel eyes and smiled, leaning in and kissing the blonde.

"Its kinda romatic that you ask me out under a misteltoe, and we share a kiss under the same misteltoe, infront of my cousin and fathers and on christmas," Rachel blushed.

"Its who i am Rach, i can't help that theres luck on my side everytime i wanna do something heart felt," Quinn smirked, earning another kiss.


End file.
